


Allow me to Breathe

by GoldenScroll



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Captivity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: Misha and Jensen find themselves in a terrifying predicament.Short Summary but it says it all.*One Shot*





	Allow me to Breathe

A/N

Ok so this is just a quick one shot that bounced into my brain, hope someone picks up (metaphorically speaking) and enjoys. Also I have no real idea how the set is laid out and the situation with actors, parking and cars etc, I'm guessing they leave set from time to time but I dunno, so please give me some poetic license with this. Also the kidnapping is probably far fetched and I'm hoping security in real life is better, but you never do know there is a lot of incompetency out there.

 

 

It was true, Misha had always wanted Jensen, well who wouldn't? the guy was absolutely gorgeous. Jared was one hell of a lucky guy.

Today was no exception, Misha's eyes traveled over Jensen's form as he casually wrapped up filming, he was laughing and joking with his significant other (filling Misha with unspoken jealousy), he watched as the smaller man clapped the larger man on the back, turned and walked with a shit eating grin in Misha's direction, Misha doubted that the grin was especially for him. They had a scene to film but Jensen had agreed to grab some lunch first, they would normally eat on set but Ackles was craving some kind of exotic smoothie (as per his latest health kick) so he and Misha were gonna take a ride out whilst Padalecki stayed behind to do some one shots with Alex.

''Why is you car parked all the way over there?'' Jensen screwed up his nose,it looked kinda cute, Misha had parked on the other side of the car park almost at the edge of set. ''Your car is like all out there on it's own''

Misha shrugged, he hadn't even really thought about it. He wished Ackles would quit bitching already. Reaching his car he realized something was up, the window was smashed, there was something on the back seat.

''What the hell..?'' but before he could finish the shape moved and he saw something flash through the air and felt a sharp stabbing pain.

''Misha!'' he heard Jensen shout his name as he crashed to the ground.

 

When Misha came too his vision was blurry, there was two of everything, as well as a very frightened looking Jensen Ackles bound to a mattress in front of him, his own hands were handcuffed behind his back, but his predicament wasn't as bad as his co-stars, Jensen was bigger than him so he guessed that maybe their captors saw Jensen as more of a threat, though he he was dubious and slightly concerned with regards to the mattress.

'Jensen?'' he called his associates name, he wouldn't exactly call Jensen a friend, although they enjoyed banter on set and during events surrounding the show they did not always see 'eye' to 'eye' and Misha knew Jensen was just the smallest bit uncomfortable with Misha's attraction to him. Not that Misha had even acted upon it in anything more than 'joking' sense, partially because Jensen (and Jared for that matter) would kick his ass but mostly because he respected his co-stars boundaries and liked to think of himself as a relatively decent human being. He certainly didn't like seeing the man tied up like this terrified out of his wits. A horrible thought ran through his head, had Jensen been kidnapped for sex? he didn't want to watch Jensen being raped by some lunatic, that was truly awful.No..no it couldn't be that, this was some kind of 'Ransom' he was sure of it. They'd most likely just been taken for money.

''What an earth is going on?'' Jensen's voice shook as he turned his head to face Misha, his arm muscle flexing against one of his restraints. He looked tearful, Jensen wasn't much of a crier, but Misha himself was pretty damn shook up, he'd probably be totally losing it right now if he'd woken up shackled to a mattress to boot.

They seemed to be in some kind of garage? there was lighting on the ceiling but it was dim, and it was cold in there. He noticed with a shudder than Jensen had been stripped of his coat, shoes and hoodie. The guy was shivering badly.

''I think....maybe we are being ransomed?'' Misha ventured carefully, not wanting to entertain any other idea's at this stage, the police would find them, this would all be over in a few hours, some kids had managed to get on set, break into his car and lie in wait for them, that was all. They had obviously gotten some tranquilizer darts from somewhere.This would be over soon.

He heard a noise, the door to the garage began to lift and daylight flooded the room, three figures entered, promptly shutting the daylight out as quickly as it had arrived.

''What do you want with us?'' Jensen pulled against his bonds ''Please let us go, you haven't hurt us, you can still get off this...please'' Misha could tell that Jensen like him was worried that there was more to this than just money.

There were two boys and one girl. They couldn't of been more than about twenty. All had masks on and hooded dark jumpers, Misha could only tell that one of them was a girl because of her breasts bulging beneath her clothing.

The bigger of the two guys walked over and knelt by Jensen who shrank back. He pulled a pocket knife from his trousers and pressed it to Jensen's neck.

''No! Please! Please!'' Jensen started to beg 'Don't kill me please!'' he was crying now, Misha realized he was too, from terror. He couldn't move.

''I'm not going to kill you if you do as you are told'' the guy said gruffly, stop shouting.'' Jensen pursed his lips, tears dripping over them.

''Good'' Although the man had his back to Misha, he could almost hear a smile in his voice. He watched as he tapped Jensen's cheek lightly with the knife, Jensen's emerald eyes wide in fear.

''Now, we have asked for a small sum of money, left instructions at the site of your abduction, if your TV Network complies then you should be out of here in a few days'' Misha felt sick at the idea of being stuck here for a few days, he was also scared that the Network wouldn't comply. Then what? their families could raise the money couldn't they? Jared wouldn't leave Jensen like this either. Jared was probably going out of his mind, he felt a pang at that. He's always been jealous of their relationship, but now the idea of Jared back at 'Base' worrying himself to death about Jensen... made him feel sad.

''Aren't you going to make them do it'' the female spoke up now, her voice low and aggressive for a woman but it was still distinctively a woman. The smaller man, who so far had been silent sat down on a chair in the corner putting his head in his hands.

''Do we have to honey?''

''You promised me, you swore I could, I want to see Destiel in real life'' Misha wanted to throw up at those words

''What?'' Jensen whispered.

''Honey, be fair, these men probably aren't a couple in real life, we just need the money, we don't have to...to.. make them do things like that with each other'

 _Do things to each other???_ Misha's head felt funny. Jensen was the one tied to the mattress not him, the reason was simple. They were going to make him do things to Jensen.This was surreal. He'd always teated Destiel as a bit of a joke, he'd never imagined..... never thought for one moment anyone would ever... no way, he couldn't do that.

''No please'' Misha whispered.

''I want to see it or else I'll spill the beans on your little operation, I don't care if I go to prison, I'm not the one who did the actual kidnapping, you two will get way longer, plus you're guys .. we all know what happens to guys.''

''You little Bitch!'' the larger one had moved from his position beside Jensen and was advancing on the girl, his knife still in hand.

''DONT! Brother please!'' the smaller man was up from his chair and in between the two of them, ''Don't kill her, please...''

''I don't know what you see in that deceitful, lying cow'' the other man all but shouted.

''Just make them do it, we made her a promise, just get it over with, use the ''Baby Glock'' if you have to''

''Sick Bitch'' the taller man spat on the floor in venom as he spoke, pulling a hand gun from the opposite pocket to which he had been carrying his knife. He walked over to Misha who was now trembling. He waved the Handgun in the blue eyed actors face.

''I really am sorry about this, it isn't what I wanted, but I will shoot you if you do not do as I ask, that bitch over there wants you to fuck your co-worker for her, make it good and I won't make you do it twice over. Got it?''

''Oh God No!'' Jensen all but screamed, pulling at his bonds gain ''No! please!''

''I...I..I don't want to'' Misha looked at them astounded. They wanted him to rape Jensen. He didn't think he actually physically could.

The man pushed the gun into his forehead, Misha was terrified

''I'm not messing 'Blue eye's' do it or I swear I will blow your friggin brains out and my brother will probably end up fucking him anyway just to keep his insane whore happy. You may as well do your buddy yourself''

''O..ok, but you are going to need to release my hands'' Misha had no idea how he was going to do this, but he didn't want to die, and by the sounds of it they would hurt Jensen anyway.

 

He approached the mattress where Jensen lay sobbing. God he really was beautiful, even with his green eyes leaking with tears. Misha was embarrassed that his cock actually twitched, but he couldn't help the fact he found Jensen attractive. He really did not want to do this, but he couldn't help that.

''No...No...Mish...please....nononono'' Jensen was hysterically trying to pull away from him, gasping for breath between sobs.

Misha reached out and gently touched Jensen's face, Jensen cringed away. Misha wasn't his partner, he didn't want this, he wanted just Jared. How could anyone make them do this?

''Jen calm down, I don't have a choice, they'll kill me, they'll r...rape you after'' he felt a lump catch in his throat at the word, Jensen looked so scared it was horrible.

''Well at least you're getting something you want out of this'' Jensen hissed at him, Misha's blood ran cold as he started to unbuckle Jensen's pants

''You can't seriously think this is what I want Jensen'' Yes Jensen turned him on, and yes Misha would of loved to have sex with him, but not like this for gods sake! not with Jensen crying and struggling and unwilling on a dirty mattress in some grubby garage with people watching and getting off on his co workers distress. This was just disgusting. Misha wasn't a damned rapist!... well not under normal circumstances any way.

Jensen just turned his head away, silent tears still strolling down his cheeks, he gave a small whimper when Misha having freed him from his pants, spat on his finger and started to work round the rim of his hole. Misha was no stranger to sex with men or women, he was liberated in that sense. He didn't have proper lube but he wasn't going to take Jensen dry, that would be painful for both of them and poor Jensen's misery was already absolute. 

''Misha please'' he whispered when finally after forcing a third finger in Jensen's tight ass he began to nudge the head of his cock in. Misha leaned in so his face was close to Jensen's.

''Shhh..please relax'' he whispered ''I really don't want to hurt you Jen'' Misha himself was crying, he really didn't want it to be like this, he had never wanted this. Jensen grunted in pain beneath him as Misha sheathed him a little more.

''Please can we stop'' Misha was feeling himself going soft ''I..I can't do this please!''

''This is pathetic'' the woman was talking again ''You two act like you're fucking in real life, and this is the best you can do! just shoot him already!''

''No!'' Jensen whimpered beneath him ''It's...it's ok Mish just carry on.... they'll kill you otherwise'' Misha knew how much strength it must of taken Jensen to say that to him and spare his life. He felt his cock twitch with a little more life, he took hold of Jensen's dick and started massaging it slowly as he started to rock backwards and forwards getting deeper and deeper into his co-worker, Jensen's pained grunts turned to low moans which turned Misha on, he couldn't deny that, it was his animal instinct. He wasn't fooled though, he knew neither of them wanted to be doing this not like this anyway, and Jensen not at all, but he couldn't hurt Jensen. He just couldn't.

Jensen moaned and shuddered when Misha finally brought him to his climax, he pulled out leaving himself deliberately unsatisfied. The girl didn't seem to mind. She seemed placated by the second half of the performance.

'' Well I'm gonna leave you two punks to it, I don't wanna be here if the police bust your ass'' The girl left the garage, there was no sunlight this time, only darkness outside. Misha redressed Jensen, pulling his pants and boxers back up , giving him back some semblance of dignity, Jensen was quiet, Misha rolled off the mattress and lay flat on the floor. at some point one the the two men brought him back up into a seated position and put his cuffs back on and then they left.

Misha could see and hear Jensen sobbing in the dim light.

''I'm really am sorry Jen, I didn't want to do it, you have to believe me, I... that is not what I have ever wanted. Not like that anyway''

''I know'' Jensen's voice was higher than normal ''I know you didn't want it either Misha, it wasn't your fault''

Misha was still upset, he still felt like shit.He just hoped that would be the end of it, that they wouldn't put them through anything else like that, he didn't think he could do it again.

 

''POLICE OPEN UP'' Misha must of been dozing but his eyes flew open at the sound of the banging on the garage door.

''HELPPPPPP'' Jensen screamed, Misha Joined in, getting to his feet and knocking back on  the door from his side.

''WE'RE LOCKED IN!!''  Misha shouted back

It seemed to take hours for the police to finally get in to them.

''Jared!!'' Jensen exclaimed seeing his SO a head taller than most of the surrounding police, two of which were working on freeing him from the mattress.

''Jensen, Oh Jensen! Oh god!!'' Jared was pulling Jensen's tearstained face into his torso, Pulling Jensen to his feet, head still rested against him when he was finally freed. ''Are you ok, there is an ambulance outside, I think you need to get checked over''

Jensen nodded shakily, he didn't think he was actually hurt and he was pretty sure Misha did not have any STD's but it was worth getting checked out. He was wasn't looking forward to the serious conversations he was going to have to have with Jared, nor was he sure how this would affect things on set. He wasn't really angry at Misha, he knew that it wasn't really his co-stars fault and that Misha hadn't wanted to do it any more than he did, but he still felt embarrassed and humiliated. He had been forced into sexual intercourse with someone other than his partner, he had explicitly said no, and he had, had no choice, but deep down he knew that Misha was just as much of a victim. He glanced over to see him heading out the the garage, he was speaking with the police officers who were taking notes.

 

Jensen just hoped they caught up with the bastards, the thought of them getting back on set, getting their hands on Jared eve? it didn't bear thinking about. He hoped they would get some punishment for what he and Misha had had to suffer, Jared's strong arm still around him, he felt himself guided from the scene and out into the open air where relief hit him full force making him dizzy, He was free, he had Jared. He could do this. Somehow he would get through this.

 

 

THE END

 

 

A/N Hopefully not too rushed, it was only meant to be a short one shot but if anyone is interested I have some ideas for an aftermath sequel. If not, I feel it can stand alone. Kudos and comments always greatly appreciated.

 

 


End file.
